Moon Light
by Mario Curvo
Summary: Uma esperança?Não... Um perigo?Sim! Uma expedição ao Egito, um lugar onde há possibilidades de haver um Kishin! Dois alunos experientes! Amores, Intrigas, Comedia, Aventura, e Muito MAIS!
1. 1 Chrona

7 de Fevereiro de 2009, Sábado, 13:00, Shibusen

-Spirit-kun.

-Hai, Shinigami-sama

-Chame Maka-chan e Soul-kun aqui.

-Mais hoje é sábado.

-Onegai…

-Ha-hai...

___________________________________

(Crona)

Eu estava no meu quarto (se pode chamar aquilo de quarto), com a cara enterrada no travesseiro, no Senhor Canto, quando Mary-sensei bateu na porta, dizendo que o Shinigami-sama queria falar comigo...

-Já vou-Abri a porta, Mary-sensei disse que o Shinigami-sama queria me ver, segui quieto até a sala dele, acho que eu já podia freqüentar as aulas, uma vez que encarei Medusa cara a cara, para buscar o Stein-hakasei, junto com a Mary-sensei, e conseguimos, mas quase que Medusa-sam...Não, Medusa, o persuadiu...

-Olá ola!

-O - oi -- Disse impaciente.

-Crona, admirei a sua coragem de ter ido enfrentar a Medusa, então acho que já pode ir numa missão em nome da Shibusen...

-S-sério Shinigami-sama?-Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, já?Uma missão?De repente, Maka e Soul entraram na "sala" do Shinigami...

-Chamou Shinigami-sama?-Maka saltou do meu lado.

-Hai hai hai, Maka, você Soul e Crona vão sair numa missão para o Egito, mais, tem uma possibilidade do inimigo ter virado um Kishin.

Gemi só com a palavra "Kishin", porque eu?

-Por isso chamei mais duas pessoas para ajudarem!São estudantes 3 estrelas, podem ser professores, se quiserem, mais não querem...

-Mais, a arma já não é uma Death Scyte?-Perguntou Maka

-Infelizmente não, já coletaram 99 ovos, mais se recusam a matar uma bruxa, a arma não quer virar uma...

-Quem s-são?-Perguntei.

-Os nomes são Seth e Saori, são os irmãos Turner.

De repente entra um menino de cabelos e olhos castanhos, na sala.

-Presente!-Disse o menino.

-Seth!-Entra uma menina loira na sala, ela tinha os olhos amarelos, cor de topázio.

-Huh?-Seth se vira.

-Eu disse que queria chegar primeiro!

-Vai ter que correr mais da próxima vez, Saori...

Então esses eram os tais irmãos Turner, imagino, qual dos dois seria a arma, e qual tipo de arma seriam...

-Como ia dizendo a balsa sai de manha, as 10, estejam lá!-Disse o Shinigami-sama.

Todos nós saímos da sala, eu fui pro meu antigo quarto, já que não ia mais morar na escola, Maka ofereceu moradia para mim, ela é uma grande amiga...

Ela tinha armado um colchão na sala para mim, não conseguia dormir, eram 00:00 da noite, em ponto, eu estava sentado olhando a lua pela janela, a linda lua, quando Maka se sentou ao meu lado.

-Ela é linda né?-Disse ela

-Sim.

-Não consegue dormir também?

-Sim, eu to muito ansioso.-Eu disse.

-Pois é...

-Eu queria que ela nunca descesse, queria que ela ficasse pra sempre...

-Que?-Disse ela

-A lua, ela é linda...-Dizendo isso, tremi de frio.

-Sim, prefiro ela ao sol.

-Aqui ta frio né?-Eu disse, ela concordou com a cabeça e botou o cobertor nos meus ombros, e me abraçou, corei. Ela começou a cantar.

-Hey Moon, Please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don't you go down.-Adormeci…

_________________________________

Gimme some Reviews plzz??

El pesso onegai

Fico kawaii neh?


	2. 2 Saori

7 de Fevereiro de 2009, Sábado, 7:00, Casa dos Turner

(Saori)

Acordei cedo esse dia, Shinigami disse que queria falar comigo, imaginei que fosse para uma missão de caçar bruxas ou algo do gênero, ele sempre quis que Seth se tornasse uma Death Scyte, mais o Seth não gosta desse tipo de coisa, pra ele, a vida não se baseia em poder e em dinheiro, se baseia em felicidade, pra mim também é assim, nunca gostei de ter poder demais ou algo do tipo... Enfim, tomei café, tomei um banho e vesti minha blusa preta e branca com minha jeans, e fui para a Shibusen, isso umas 10 da manhã, chegando lá, percebi que não se tratava de bruxas, era uma missão super importante que podia nos matar, um Kishin no Egito, quem diria... Seth estava dormindo, então não pode comparecer, mais eu expliquei tudo a ele... Almoçamos na Shibusen, e demos uma volta pela cidade, até que, no meu espelho, em quanto eu me maquiava, apareceu a cara do Shinigami e mandou a gente ir para a sala dele imediatamente, que ia dar as instruções, não íamos sozinhos para a missão, é claro, um tal de Crona, a Maka, e um outro cara chamado Soul, e como Seth era atrasado, chegamos em cima da hora...

-Presente!-Disse Seth.

-Seth!-Gritei

-Huh?-Ele se virou.

-Eu disse que queria chegar primeiro!

-Vai ter que correr da próxima vez, Saori...

Dei uma examinada no local, primeiro achei Maka, a primeira aluna da classe, depois vi o tal Crona, de cabelo roxo, não o conhecia muito bem, e finalmente, Soul...Que menino lindo!Aqueles cabelos brancos!Com os olhos vermelhos, nossa!Mais quando me recuperei do transe, Shinigami já tinha dado as ordens e tudo mais!Cheguei perto de Seth, enquanto todo mundo se retirava da sala e perguntei baixinho...

-O que ele disse?

-Amanha as 10 da manha um barco vai ta nos esperando no porto a leste de Death City...Porque, não prestou atenção?

-Nenhuma!

-Então você ta mais desligada que eu!

Eu ri disso, Seth sabia como ser engraçado...

De noite, não conseguia dormir, um pouco, por ansiedade, e também, por causa daquele Soul...Será que eu tinha me apaixonado?Não, não pode ser, Saori Turner apaixonada?Nem pensar!Os pensamentos foram me levando e acabei pegando no sono, e sonhei com ele...

No sonho, eu estava num telhado de uma mansão, tinha areia em todo lado, acho, que eu estava no Egito, pois a mansão ficava no meio do deserto, e Soul estava do meu lado, me abraçando com um braço, enquanto eu estava deitada em seu ombro, estávamos olhando para a lua, a lua estava vermelha, e me lembrei dos olhos dele, de repente, a lua começa a descer, a ir embora, e quando vejo, ele some, ao mesmo tempo em que a lua...

Acordei, assustada, eram 8 da manha, fiz o que eu faço todos os dias de manha, e acordei Seth, as 9:40, estávamos no lugar combinado...

_______________________

Gostaram???

Fico kawai o sonho neh?

Axo q um poko

Sei la

....

Reviews?


	3. 3 Chrona

(Crona)

Nem vi quando adormeci, Maka estava cantando tão perfeitamente, que eu comecei a fechar os olhos, e quando vi, estava deitado no colchão e no radio estava tocando Breathless, sentei e vi Maka cozinhando, olhei para o relógio, marcava 7:15 da manhã, levantei e fui em direção para a cozinha.

-Ohayou, Maka-chan

-Ohayou Chrona-kun.-Peraí, eu ouvi direito?Ela disse kun?-O café já ta quase pronto.

-Okay.-Disse.-Vou me arrumando enquanto isso.

Fui em direção ao banheiro, escovei os dentes, troquei de roupa, etc...E aí fui para a cozinha, Soul estava de cara de sono e Maka servindo a comida...

-Ovos com bacon.-Disse ela, e colocou no meu prato, eu me sentei e comecei a comer, Soul estava devorando a comida, parecia que já tinha de comer, já eram 8:00, esperei Maka e Soul se arrumarem e fomos para o porto, fomos bem cedo, e as 8:45 estávamos lá, esperamos, la pelas 9:30 Seth e Saori chegaram, começamos a conversar.

-Ohayou Saori-san.-Eu disse.

-Ohayou Chrona-kun, Ohayou, Maka-chan.-Disse ela, com um sorriso na cara.

-Ohayou.-Disse Maka, percebi que Seth e Soul conversavam animadamente, será que eram amigos?Começamos a conversar, eu, Maka e Saori, começamos a fazer é eu o barco chega, eu entrei, seguido por Maka, e quando Saori foi subir, ela escorregou mais Soul a pegou bem a a subiu e eles começaram a conversar, não ouvi direito.E depois ela veio em nossa direção.

-Precisa tomar mais cuidado, Saori-san-Eu disse.

-É-Ela disse entrando no barco.

-Quase que você se afoga.-Eu disse de novo.

-Chrona!-Seth gritou, enquanto Soul entrava no barco

-Oi.-Disse

-Não se preocupe.

-Porque?

-Porque eu afogo ela rapidinho!Ela é loira!

-Como?

-Só colar um espelho no fundo de uma piscina!

Foi como um jato, Saori e Maka estavam voando pra fora do barco e começaram a bater no Seth, ou pelo menos tentar, porque ele comecei a rir, rir, rir.

-A piada não teve graça Chrona!-Disse de rir na hora.

-Pra mim teve.-Eu disse.

-Pra mim também.-Disse Soul

Começamos a brigar e contar piadas, dentro do barco, que começou a partir...


	4. 4 Saori

(Saori)

Chegamos no lugar, logo de cara eu vi o Soul, lindo, como sempre, e vi Chrona e Maka e fui cumprimenta-los.

-Ohayou Saori-san-Disse Chrona.

-Ohayou Chrona-kun, Ohayou Maka-chan-Disse

-Ohayou-Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Começamos a ficar amigos, conversamos sobre muitos assuntos, eles dois eram artesões, eu era a arma, uma espada de dois lados, Seth estava fazendo amizade com Soul, isso era bom, ele não falava muito com as pessoas, mais ele é uma boa pessoa, e brincalhão como sempre... O barco chegou, Chrona e Maka entraram na frente, e quando fui entrar, eu escorreguei, foi em uma fração de segundo, Soul pulou de onde ele estava e se jogou no chão, abaixando a mão para me pegar, ele segurou no meu pulso e me puxou para cima.

-Tudo bem?-Ele perguntou.

-Sim, eu to bem.-Eu disse, demorando para responder.

-Toma mais cuidado okay?

-Sim.-Quando eu disse isso, ele me abraçou, de repente ficou difícil de respirar, meus olhos estavam arregalados, em quanto ele me abraçava, meus braços colados no corpo...

-Não quero ter que te salvar de novo...-Disse ele no meu ouvido, e depois me soltou. Fiquei um tempo parada colocando as idéias no lugar, e depois decidi que seria menos estranho se eu voltasse pro barco, eu virei e entrei no barco.

-Precisa tomar mais cuidado, Saori-san.-Disse Chrona

-É.-Respondi, entrando no barco.

-Quase que você se afoga.-Ele disse

-Chrona!-Seth gritou, enquanto Soul entrava no barco

-Oi.-Chrona respondeu

-Não se preocupe.

-Porque?

-Porque eu afogo ela rapidinho!Ela é loira!

-Como?

-Só colar um espelho no fundo de uma piscina!

Ouvindo essa frase, me virei, percebi que Maka não tinha gostado também, fomos as duas batendo em Seth, (ou tentando) pois errávamos todos os golpes, ele tinha bom reflexos. Chrona estava gargalhando sem parar quando nós fomos entrar no barco de novo.

-A piada não teve graça Chrona!-Disse Maka. Chrona parou de rir na hora.

-Pra mim teve.-Ele disse.

-Pra mim também.-Disse Soul

Começamos a brigar e contar piadas, dentro do barco, que começou a partir...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

9 de fevereiro de 2009, Segunda, 21:00, Oceano Indico, Próximo a o Egito.

Estávamos conversando animadamente, estava muito frio, eu estava com um casaco e uma calça moletom, todos estavam com roupas de frio...

-Onde vocês moram la em Death City?-Perguntou Chrona.

-Moramos no centro-Eu disse

-Hum...-Disse Chrona.

De repente a cara de Seth, Chrona e Maka ficaram sérias.

-O que foi-Perguntei desesperadamente

-Seth, Chrona, vocês sentiram?-Perguntou Maka.

-Sim.-Responderam os dois juntos.

De repente o barco começou a tremer.

-Está aqui!Soul, foice!-Disse Maka, Soul imediatamente se transformou.

-Ragnarok!-Disse Chrona.

-Saori...-Disse Seth, mais um tentáculo de polvo o agarrou e o puxou para baixo, ele deu um grito forte.

-SETH!-Eu gritei, mais quando olho, começa a sair bolhas da água, e um monstro sobe dela, mais não era nada marítimo, era um lobo, não, um homem.

Espera...

Era um Lobisomem.

____________________________________________

No prox Cap. , vai se o especial Diário do Seth...

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo


	5. 5 Seth's Diary

_Diario de Seth..._

_Bom, vocês devem estar se perguntando quem era aquele lobisomem, bom, era eu..._

_Ok,Ok, não me matem por favor, mais é verdade, não sou irmão da Saori por completo, só por mãe._

_Meu pai era do clã dos imortais, e antes de ser eliminado, ele me contou o segredo, e que depois de um tempo eu poderia me transformar, e dizendo isso, ele me mandou morar com a minha mãe, com 10 anos, mais ou menos, eu conseguia me transformar, mais eu perdia o controle, e era difícil voltar pra forma humana, e com o segredo, só minha mãe sabia disso, Saori nunca soube, eu pensei que ela tinha desconfiado, quando eu me curava mais rápido, mais agora ela descobriu isso, por que era um caso de vida ou morte, então o segredo foi exposto, não só para Saori, mais para todos os presentes._

_Ok, vamos voltar pros meu 10 anos, onde eu comecei a me transformar..._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Há 7 anos atrás, num lugar longe de Death City...

Era um dia tranqüilo, como todos os outros, acordei, tomei café da manhã, escovei os dentes, tomei banho e me vesti...

-To pronto mamãe!-Eu disse, indo em direção a porta da sala.

-Oi filho.-Disse Elizabeth Turner (minha mãe)

-Mããe, cadê a Saori?-Perguntei curioso.

-Escola filho, você se esqueceu que as aulas começaram?

-Mais por que eu não vou?

**Nota do Seth:Ela nunca me deixou ir para a escola, com medo de eu me transformar e fazer uma chacina, eu sei, loucura, mais é por isso mesmo.**

-Filho, pois você pode muito bem estudar em casa, a Saori que precisa de estudos melhores.

**Nota do Seth:Claaaro, e foi por isso que eu comecei a chamar Saori de burrinha.**

-Ok, mamãe!

Então fomos estudar, blá blá blá, e pá!

Quando eu comecei a ficar com raiva, pois uns meninos da vizinhança estavam jogando pedras do telhado da casa, fiquei irritado, irritado, irritado...

De repente eu levanto da mesa com um pulo, e saio correndo pra fora...

Quando vejo, eu já estava transformado e cortando o pescoço de um menino, os outros ficaram pasmos e começaram a correr, inutilmente, pois com um golpe os matei.

Minha mãe, que assistia a cena, pegou um amuleto antigo de meu pai, e o jogou contra mim... Virei humano de novo...

**Nota do Seth:Bom se não fosse por isso, ela não estaria viva, o amuleto contrai os poderes do lobisomem, me transformando de volta, eu não conseguia me controlar, quando eu me transformava, eu perdia meus sentidos, menos a visão, o instinto me guiava, e eu matava quem estivesse na minha frente, até mesmo se fosse a Oprah! Ok, não gosto dela, mais daria uma boa encrenca!**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E então o resto vocês podem imaginar, eu, com minha mãe, treinando meu autocontrole, e agora eu to aqui, me controlando perfeitamente e com o dobro da força que eu tinha..._

_Ah e eu tenho um recado, __NÃO__ pense que isso é Twilight porque não vai aparecer vampiros, ou que é Branca de Neve, que não vão aparecer gnomos que tem uma casinha __GAY__!!!_

_Ok pessoal, recado dado e então xau, esse capitulo, só foi pra explicar da onde aquele lobisomem apareceu??? WTF???_

_Hum, então ta explicado e xaus!_

__________________________________

**Pessoal, eu só coloquei lobisomens por que ****TEM**** lobisomens em Soul Eater ok?**

**Eh o recado q Seth deu, ISSO NÂO É TWILIGHT!**

**Não esperem vampiros ou gnomos!**


	6. 6 Chrona

Chrona

9 de fevereiro de 2009, Segunda, 21:00, Oceano Indico, Próximo a o Egito.

Estávamos conversando animadamente, estava muito frio, eu estava com uma roupa de frio, todos estavam com roupas de frio...

-Onde vocês moram la em Death City?-Perguntei

-Moramos no centro-Saori disse

-Hum...-Disse.

De repente senti uma vibração de alma incrível, muito forte, vi que eles tinham percebido também.

-O que foi?-Perguntou Saori desesperada.

-Seth, Chrona, vocês sentiram?-Perguntou Maka.

-Sim.-Respondemos juntos.

De repente o barco começou a tremer.

-Está aqui!Soul, foice!-Disse Maka, Soul imediatamente se transformou.

-Ragnarok!-Disse, Ragnarok já era espada e já estava na minha mão.

-Saori...-Disse Seth, mais um tentáculo de polvo o agarrou e o puxou para baixo, ele deu um grito forte.

-SETH!-Gritou Saori, mais quando olho, começa a sair bolhas da água, e um monstro sobe dela, mais não era nada marítimo, era um lobo, não, um homem.

Espera...

Era um Lobisomem.

Ele saiu da água e pulou no barco, de repente ele vira Seth, eu não entendi nada, fiquei meio bobão, mais lembrei de Free que ajudou Medusa, ele era do clã dos imortais...

-Um Kraken!Depois explico o lance do lobisomem, mais vamos lutar!Saori!-Seth disse, então Saori se transformou em uma espada de 2 lados e foi para a mão de Seth, que se transformou em lobisomem, ele colocou a espada na boca, ouvi um grito de nojo de Saori, mais mesmo assim ele foi para o topo do barco, Maka apertou Soul na mão e um tentáculo veio na direção de Seth, eu pulei e o cortei, mas ele cresceu novamente e foi para Seth, me virei para frente e vi mais tentáculos saindo da água, muitos, e sai um polvo/lula da água, dei um olhar para Maka, que balançou a cabeça, fizemos a ressonância em grupo.

-Tamachi no Kyomei!!-Dissemos juntos, e fomos para cima do monstro, eu saltei do barco e finquei Ragnarok na cabeça do bicho, mais um tentáculo me agarrou e me jogou pro barco, bati na parede, e outro tentáculo fincou no meu estomago, que nem quando a Medusa fez isso comigo, mais dessa vez doeu mais porque eu fui jogado depois...

Minha visão estava embaçada, tudo ficou preto, de repente ouvi Maka gritando, abri os olhos, a vi sangrando no chão do barco, ao meu lado...

Meu ferimento estava se curando (o sangue negro saiu uma parte, me curo mais rápido, mais não sou impenetrável), sai rastejando para o lado dela.

-Maka-Eu disse, olhando nos olhos dela, já ajoelhado ao seu lado, segurando o rosto dela com uma mão e a outra no seu corpo.

-Chrona, me deixe.

-Maka!!Não!!Maka, você é minha amiga, minha parceira, nunca vou deixar você morrer!

-Chrona-kun... Ai-aishi... Aishiteru...

______________________________________

Ok pessoal, capitulo curto mais axo q fico lecal...

Ah

Pra quem nom sabe, Aishiteru eh eu te amo em japonês ^.^


	7. 7 Saori

Don't let yourself down

And don't let yourself go

Your last chance has arrived

Butterflies and Hurricanes

Muse

XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX

Saori

12 de fevereiro de 2009. Quinta. Lugar e horário desconhecido

Acordei de repente, suada e ofegante, em um quarto totalmente escuro. Olhei em volta, mas nada conseguia ver. Estava um breu, literalmente. Havia tido um pesadelo, um dos piores, daqueles que você vê algum ente querido seu ser torturado, e não pode fazer nada a respeito... Levantei e comecei a tatear a parede, procurando um interruptor ou alguma coisa. Encostei em algo que parecia uma cortina, quando eu separei uma ponta da outra, a luz do luar simplesmente iluminou o quarto. Desta vez consegui ver o cubículo onde eu estava, e não havia nada mais que uma cama, a porta e a janela. Olhei para fora, um mar de areia, foi o que eu vi. Quilometros e quilometros de areia jaziam no deserto. Havíamos saído do barco, graças a Deus. Me dirigi ao pé da cama, onde estavam minhas roupas, vesti-as e saí porta afora. Me deparei com corredores gigantescos, e inúmeras portas em seu caminho, mas como não sabia onde estava, nem me dei o trabalho de tentar abri-las, ou bater antes de entrar, se for o caso. Continuei seguindo corredor adentro, e no final vi uma escada que subia para algum lugar que eu adivinhei ser o terraço. Fui seguindo devagar, e subi as escadarias de vagar, por causa da escuridão e meu equilíbrio totalmente "perfeito", e chegando lá em cima avistei Soul, sentado olhando o luar, pensativo.

-Soul? - Perguntei, fixando meu olhar nele, que treme um pouco.

-Saori? Ficou louca? Assim você me mata do coração menina!! - Disse, cruzando os braços.

-Desculpe-me, sério, não era minha intenção te assustar... - Ouvi um "humpf" da parte dele. - Mas enfim, posso me juntar a você? - Nem esperei a resposta, já havia sentado ao lado dele, e me encolhido em seus braços. Não ouvi nenhuma reclamação, então não me dei a importância de me afastar. - Onde nós estamos?

-Á 5 quilometros da cidade do Kairo. Porque?

-Curiosidade, e... Como nós saímos do barco? Quero dizer, de repente eu apaguei e não sei o que aconteceu depois, vi Chrona e Maka sangrando e...

-Shhhh - Disse ele colocando o indicador em meus lábios. - Esta tudo bem, estamos em um hospital, Maka está sendo atendida, e tudo ficará bem. Seth nos tirou de lá antes que o monstro matasse todos, nós nadamos 10 quilometros até a praia, carregando você e Chrona, eu fui carregando Maka. E havia um curandeiro por perto, que nos trouxe para cá. Você dormiu por 3 dias seguidos e tudo está perfeitamente bem. - E ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso dele. Radiante, e reconfortante, me fazia esquecer de todos os problemas que existiam lá fora. Passei minha mão em sua nuca, e comecei a afagar seus cabelos. Quando eu senti um impulso. Droga, eu odeio meus impulsos, nunca consigo controla-los. Eu o puxei para perto, e selei meus lábios nos dele, e incrivelmente, ele correspondeu. Ficamos muito tempo juntos no telhado, que acabamos dormindo lá.

13 de fevereiro de 2009. Sexta. 10:30. Á cinco quilometros da cidade do Kairo, em um hospital.

-Ei, ei, Saori, acorde.

-Uhn? Soul? - Abri os olhos lentamente e vi a silhueta do meu irmão.

-Não, é o Seth, garota apaixonada. - E Seth não podia deixar de dar uma gargalhada. - Não vai comer?

-Cala a boca. - Desviei o olhar. - Comer?

-Sim, serviço de quarto! Não é incrivel?!

-Hum... - Olhei em volta, estava de volta no quarto. Seria aquilo um sonho? Eu acho que não. Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu tenho que conversar com o Soul. Dessa vez havia uma bandeja com comida na minha frente.

-Bom, já vou indo. - Foi andando até que parou na porta. - Ah, e, saímos daqui a duas horas. Acho melhor você comer bastante.

Depois de me alimentar (e muito) desci para o andar de baixo, e na entrada do hospital avistei Maka e Chrona. Eles olhavam timidamente um para o outro. Ignorei, precisava achar o Soul.

-Ohayou, Maka, Chrona. - Cumprimentei

-Ohayou, Saori-san. - Responderam em uníssono. Continuei meu caminho, até que cheguei na cozinha e o vi, devorando duas grandes coxas de frango, dando uma mordida de cada vez.

-Meu Deus, Soul, da pra ser mais nojento, menino?

-Não, a certinha chegou... - Disse Seth, a principio, não havia avistado ele, porém logo ele apareceu detrás da geladeira, trazendo um sanduíche de atum imenso. - O que você quer?

-Nada, não. - Respondi. Não dava pra conversar com ele e com o meu irmão do lado, então saí de lá e me sentei um pouco longe de Maka e Chrona. Definitivamente não queria ouvir a conversa dos dois. Esperei o horário da saída, ouvindo meu iPod e olhando para o famoso mar de areia, que agora queimava sobre o mar escaldante.

XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX

FINALMEMT

POVO... CHOVEU.

Deu aloc e resolvi postar mais um capitulo de Moonlight pra vses -Q

bai ô/

OBS: Não deixem de me fazer feliz e der uma review, plz.


End file.
